


Poinsettias and Mistletoe

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: It's Clover's first time spending her Christmas in Galar, and Leon plans on ensuring he makes the holidays extra special just for her. Little does he know, Clover has the exact same idea only in her own way.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Poinsettias

The gentle white snowfall, the golden ornaments adorning various plants of Turrfield, the rainbow array of lights upon the various homes and shops, truly it was a gorgeous sight to behold as Clover and Leon continued their winter walk.

Folks were happily chattering amongst themselves and in the distance, Clover could even hear a group of carolers. There was a reason this was one of Clover’s favorite holidays despite the cold, though thankfully she had a warm boyfriend to help keep her nice and toasty.

The decorations and the atmosphere weren’t too different from what Christmas time in Floccesy Town felt, except well… something was missing. Something Clover just couldn’t put her finger on, her brows furrowing as Leon continued chattering on about his plans for the Galarian Star Tournament after the New Years.

“I’m thinking maybe we could try reaching out to other champions to come by and participate, I know Unova had something similar, right? I’m sure that’ll draw in quite the crowd, especially if I can get Red himself to appear.”

“!”

That was it! Looking around, Clover frowned as it finally clicked just what was missing, no one had any poinsettias out for decoration, nor were there in any shops the couple had visited during their date.

“Clover?” Leon asked, chuckling lightly as he watched his girlfriend go from seemingly lost in thought to full alert. “Something caught your attention?”

“Yeah, all month I’ve felt like something was missing and it just hit me,” Clover said as she looked up at her boyfriend, green eyes slightly hopeful. “Do you guys decorate with poinsettias at all here in Galar?”

“Poinsettias?” Leon asked, cocking his head to the side in slight confusion.

“Yeah, they’re red flowers, they’re very popular in Unova… here lemme,” she pulled out her Rotomphone, hoping perhaps Leon just simply didn’t know the name of the plant, however, once she had a picture present Leon could only shake his head.

“Afraid I haven’t seen them before, love,” Leon said, noting Clover’s frown. “Are they important to and Unovan Christmas or…?”

“Not really, I just always enjoyed taking care of them and seeing them used as decorations all around town, I guess it’s just something I’m so used to,” Clover said with a soft sigh. “Though, I almost forgot all about them until just now,” she then admitted, “had I remembered I would have asked dad to send me some.”

“Well it has been a busy year for us both,” Leon reminded her with a gentle smile, hoping to coax the same from his girlfriend.

“True, guess I’m just a little homesick, maybe?”

“This is your first time spending the holidays in Galar, which thank you, by the way, mum is very excited to have you over for Christmas eve, Hop too.”

Clover snickered, “aww, well I’ll make sure to thank them both for their hospitality, and thank YOU guys for having me. Really, I’m super excited to spend Christmas with your family,” Leon could see in her gorgeous green eyes she meant it, but there was still a hint of sadness in them. A hint of longing.

“And we appreciate you staying with us, especially me,” Leon said lovingly, squeezing Clover’s hand as he gentlemanly began to lead them both back to her apartment.

“So I’ll see you in Postwick on Christmas eve, then?” Clover said once they reached her home, Leon chuckling nervously and fiddling with his cap.

“Yeah, I wanna make sure I don’t have any work for the Holidays so I’m gonna try and get it all done before then. But, I promise I’m going to make Christmas extra special to make up for it, princess,” Leon said leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Clover’s forehead, Clover giggling as she reached up and placed a kiss more proper on his lips.

“I know you will, knight. Just don’t overwork yourself ok? I’ll see you Christmas eve!” She waved him off, Leon smiling brightly, a spring almost in his step until he was out of sight.

Reaching for his Rotomphone, Leon quickly tapped out a message to the only person who could help with Clover’s little homesick problem, He only hoped it wasn’t too late to get what he had in mind done on time.

~~~~~

“Well hey, Leon, long time no see!” Milo greeted, wiping the sweat off his brow as Leon entered the greenhouse and began stripping off his winter layers. While freezing outside, it was more than warm and muggy once inside, and Leon was hoping because of that Milo might have just what he needed.

“Yeah, sorry about that, just been busy with the Battle Tower, and the Tournament and all the mountains of paperwork that comes with it,” Leon said with an apologetic chuckle, Milo waving the apologies off with a kind smile.

“It’s fine Lee, and I’m sure you’re especially busy considering what time of the year it is.”

“Mhm,” Leon nodded, although his schedule was tight at least he could use his lunch break to try and get the ball rolling on his surprise for Clover.

“So what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you happened to be growing any poinsettias, or know anyone whose growing any?” Leon asked, Milo, tapping his chin.

“Poinsettias, hmm, OH! The red Unovan flowers right?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah, I’m afraid we didn’t grow any this year, had I known you wanted some I would have done it just for you but, well even with this greenhouse here they’re kind of hard to grow. Galar’s a lot colder in climate than Unova, and the soil doesn’t always seem to agree with the plants, so usually, some of em die-off”

“Drat,” Leon said with an annoyed sigh. Well, this just got a lot more tricky than he anticipated. “Do you know of anyone who might have grown some?”

“Mmm maybe some folks native to Unova, but usually they just grow enough for their home and that’s it, plants that might die out easily don’t really sell all too well. Why the sudden interest, is this something Clover wanted?”

“Well, she didn’t ask for any directly, but yesterday while we were on a date she brought up how she was used to seeing them all around her hometown during this time of the year, and that she is feeling a little homesick. I was hoping maybe I could surprise her with a pot or two for my family’s Christmas eve party and that she could then have them, a piece of Unova right here in Galar. This is her favorite holiday, and her first Christmas in Galar so I wanted to make it special.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you Lee. You know, I might be able to contact someone who can help you out,” Milo said, “It’s a little expensive since you’d need to get it shipped pretty fast to get here on time but…”

“Milo, whatever the cost, if it’s for Clover I’ll do it.”

Milo couldn’t help but chuckle at the absolute determination Leon had in his voice, willing to do anything to make sure his girlfriend has a special Christmas with him, how could Milo not want to help out?

“Ok ok, I’ll contact some planters we’re friendly with within Unova and I’ll get back to you, ok?”

“Milo thank you so much!” Leon said with a bright grin, hugging the man as Milo laughed and patted Leon’s back.

“It’s Christmas, and I’m sure that'll make Clover feel less homesick.”

“I do owe you one though, seriously anything I can do just say the word!”

“Ah shucks, I’m good for right now Lee really, but I’ll keep it in mind! I’ll call you once I get word from my pals over in Unova, ok?”

“Right, I should probably get back to work!” Just as Leon said that his Rotomphone’s alarm went off, signifying his lunch break would soon come to an end.

“You get to it!” Milo said, waving Leon off who was dashing out of the greenhouse.

~~~

Luckily, it only took Milo a day to find someone who was willing to ship over 2 poinsettia plants to Galar, and while the shipping was just a bit pricey considering Leon needed them there in about a weeks time, the thought of just how happy Clover would be over his little surprise was certainly worth the cost.

It was a hectic week leading up to Christmas eve for the once Champion, plenty of paperwork to get done, a staff party to attend and wish his fellow league members and staff a happy Holidays, the next Galarian Star Tournament to plan for, meaning having to talk finances with Swordward and Shieldbert (which was never fun) and along with his work stress, Leon also checked in daily to see just how long it would take for the poinsettias to arrive, luckily he was able to track the package and it said it would arrive at Postwick town on Christmas eve morning, but Leon couldn’t help but feel a spike of anxiety at the thought they’d be late.

Sure, he knew Clover would be more than understanding, and if anything he did still have her actual Christmas gift all ready and wrapped, but still, more than anything Leon just wanted to make Christmas eve and day special with Clover, as special as she made every day with him.

“Hopefully this will all work out,” Leon said with a sigh as he put his phone away, a knock on his office door distracting him from his thoughts. “Oh, come on in!”

Speaking of the devil, Clover grinned as she entered the office with a brown bag, the scent coming from it causing Leon’s stomach to growl loudly. Had he eaten lunch? Probably not considering he had been so wrapped up in last-minute paperwork.

“Hey, love!” Leon greeted, ensuring his Rotomphone was tucked away as to not ruin the surprise he had planned.

“Hey big guy,” Clover greeted back as she placed the brown bag on his desk and leaned down to place a kiss on the man’s cheek. “I can’t stay long unfortunately but I just wanted to make sure you had something for lunch today.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Leon said with a smile, Clover blushing just a bit. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“Mhm!” Clover said with a nod, “and well I was in the neighborhood with some extra food and I have missed you.”

“I missed you too, but I find it hard to believe you just so happened to have lunch ready for me while spending time in Wyndom.”

“Yep! I even have something for your team too!” Clover said, reaching into her pack to hand Leon 6 containers or various pokemon food, no doubt also handmade.

“... you really are the best Clover,” Leon said as he moved up from his desk and embraced her gently, Clover hugging the man back. “Thank you, love.”

“Hey, anytime big guy! I gotta get some last-minute errands done but I’ll see you tomorrow!” She left him, Leon happily digging into his food before going to feed his team, and as he did all he could think was just how lucky he was to be with a woman like Clover, and that more than ever he was determined to make this Christmas special for her.

~~~

Finally, Christmas Eve had arrived, and Leon was pleased to have 2 poinsettia plants set at the front door entrance, waiting just for Clover.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of Leon and Hop finishing up their decorating and their mother spending the day in the kitchen preparing the evening meal, Leon’s heart racing as he hoped Clover would like what he had in store for her.

“Just relax Lee, you know she’s gonna love it,” Hop reassured Leon, his brother sifting through their boxes of decorations again.

“I know… hey Hop have you seen the mistletoe at all, it’s like they’re all missing…”

“Hmm, nope. Maybe mum accidentally got rid of them?”

“Did she?” Leon asked, Hop, moving up to clear the boxes away before Leon could think about it for too long.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be getting Clover soon?” Hop quickly added in, sighing as his brother jumped up from where he was sitting.

“Yep! All right I’ll be back, make sure all the boxes are away before then, Hop!”

“Yeah, yeah, leave all the cleaning to the younger sibling,” Hop teased as Leon dashed out. Perfect, the night was going just as planned.

~~~

“Leon, why do you need to cover my eyes?” Clover giggled as they both dismounted from Charizard, Leon returning his partner back into his ball as he tried stealing his girlfriend’s glasses off her face.

“Well, let’s just say I have something set up for you and I want it to be a bit of a surprise. Here lemme just,” he took her red frames, tucking them onto her coat before softly placing his hands over her green eyes. “Just for a moment, ok?”

“Ok,” Clover said with an excited giggle. A surprise just as the night was beginning? Oh, that was fun!

Leon led Clover to the front door, carefully maneuvering his hands to ensure her sight was still covered as he opened the door. “Merry Christmas eve Clover,” he whispered, removing his gloved hands.

Clover’s eyes blinked, in front of her was what she remembered as Leon’s home’s front room, although her vision was rather blurry, however, on the floor were familiar blotches of red. “You didn’t,” Clover gasped, quickly putting her glasses back on, blinking just to be sure.

And there they were, a pair of poinsettias, just like the ones she’d have back home in Unova. “Leon!” She nearly toppled him over with her hug, Leon chuckling as he placed a kiss on top of Clover’s head. “HOW?”

“Milo helped me out,” Leon admitted with a proud grin. “I know it’s not the same as decorating the entire town and believe me I considered it, but I hoped this might help you feel just a little less homesick.”

“It’s perfect!” Clover said, doing her happy shimmy as she looked over the plants lovingly, gently brushing a gloved thumb over the red petals. “Oh, but I’ll need t-”

“Actually, Milo told me to tell you that his gift for you is some imported Unovan soil and fertilizer to use and that he saved a space in his greenhouse just for them to ensure they stay at a climate they’re used to.”

“Well, you both really thought of everything, huh?” Clover said, Leon only nodding. “Seriously Leon, thank you so much for this.”

“Of course Clover, anything for you.”


	2. Mistletoe

"So let me get this straight, you want me to hide all of our mistletoe, sneak them into your bags after you arrive, and do this without Lee or mum noticing that they're all gone?" Hop asked.

Clover nodded, her Rotomphone even letting out a chuckle at how ridiculous the plan sounded but Hop nodded as well. "If it's gonna be too hard we can always-"

"Oh nah, I'm sure with mum working on dinner and Leon being distracted by wanting to make things perfect for you I could make this work," Hop reassured. "Though I wonder just what you have planned with my brother now, Clover~," Hop said with a cheeky grin, Clover laughing.

"Nothing crazy, I promise, just thought it might be a cute surprise on Christmas morning."

"I see, then yeah you can count on me!” Hop declared, Clover grinning at his confidence.

“Thank you, Hop.”

“Hehe of course, just promise me you’ll bring over some of those sugar cookies you’re really good at baking, ok?”

“Will do!” Clover promised, and with that, the call was over, Clover leaning back with a content sigh.

Tomorrow was Christmas eve, her first Christmas to not be spent in Unova with her family, but instead with Leon and his. True, a part of her missed her folks dearly and her friends in town and on the ranch, but more than anything Clover wanted to show Leon how much she appreciated spending her favorite holiday with the man she loved and his family.

‘I won’t have a lot of time tomorrow, but I’m sure I can pull this off,’ Clover thought as she moved to her kitchen, intending only to whip up a batch of cookies for Hop as she had promised, but her thoughts were still on Leon. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a week, and true it was simply because the both of them had been VERY busy with work and preparing for the Holidays but…

Settling on doing more cooking than just baking cookies, Clover began whipping up a small meal for her partner and his pokemon too, the man was infamous for skipping meals and for forgetting lunch when busy, and well, she just wanted to see him again.

~~~

Her visit had been a success, and more importantly, with Christmas eve and Clover seeing Leon’s surprise. Poinsettias imported from Unova, just for her, a piece of home…

It was hard not to cry tears of joy, but Clover held them in to not worry Leon or his family, instead leaped into his arms and thanked him for such a nice gift.

But now, it was her turn to put HER surprise into action, Hop giving her a knowing wink as she gave him a hug in greeting and handed him a container of cookies just for him.

“I’ll sneak them into your bag after dinner,” he promised in a whisper during their hug, Clover then giving their mother a big hug too, the woman saying dinner was going to be ready soon and scolding Hop not to indulge in any sweets before the meal she had worked so hard to prepare for.

Clover only smiled, Leon’s arm warmly going around her as she spent the remained of their time waiting for dinner in the living room chatting with Hop, he had so much to report now that he was working with Sonia as a professor's assistant and it made Clover and Leon genuinely smile how happy Hop was.

~~~

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the table piled high with traditional Galarian foods, some Clover recognized some she did not.

“I meant to ask what traditional foods you eat in Unova but it must have slipped my mind, I’m so sorry Clover,” Leon’s mother apologized halfway through the meal.

“Oh, it’s fine! Trust me, this is all so delicious!”

“Oh you’re too kind, but next year perhaps I’ll change up some of the menus and give you a taste of home too, hm?”

“Oh actually…”

“I was planning on visiting Unova next year, to spend time with Clover and her family,” Leon finished, his mother nodding along.

“I see, stealing my boy from me finally, huh?”

“Oh well, I figured it would be fair since I’m spending this ye-”

“Only pulling your leg dear!” She said with a laugh, “it’s only fair, well then next year I’ll have Leon tell me what you guys ate, and then the year after I’ll make sure to include some Unovian cuisine, that sounds good?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Clover said with a small smile. The thought of spending more holidays with Leon and his family, the fact his mother seemed so confident they’d be together next year and the one after, made her heart feel full, any sense of homesickness almost washing away as she listened to Leon tease his younger brother, their mother joining in with equally embarrassing stories about both brothers that caused Clover to laugh and smile, and Leon could only smile too, proud he was able to give Clover a warm and loving Christmas eve.

~~~

With the food done Leon and Hop worked together to get the dishes done, their mother excusing herself to sleep as working so hard in the kitchen all day had tired her out, and as the boys finished their dishes Clover offered to heat up 3 cups of hot cocoa and her sugar cookies, Hop asking her to make sure she left out a few for Santa.

“I’m sure he’s gonna love them!” He exclaimed, Clover only smiling as she settled down next to Hop and Leon on the living room couch.

Warm cookies and warm cocoa, snuggled between her boyfriend and his brother as Leon went on about his plans for the next years Galarian Star Tournament, both of which Clover and Hop were invited too, of course, it didn’t take long for a yawn to escape Clover, and soon after Hop, and finally Leon.

“We should probably get to bed,” Leon said, Clover nodding and Hop getting up to clear their cups before the 3 made their way upstairs.

“Night you two,” Hop said with a wink, Leon shaking his head and Clover giggling in response before the two entered Leon’s room to prepare for bed.

Clover dressed in her Whimsicott themed pajamas, and Leon in his Charizard themed pajamas, the couple tucked themselves into Leon’s bed, warm and snug as Clover happily cuddled up into her boyfriend’s hold, Leon, in turn, held her close.

“It’s kind of fun having someone around who still believes in Santa,” Clover said quietly, Leon wincing a bit.

“Hop… actually kinda knows the truth, one year he accidentally saw mum and I putting the presents together under the tree, but he still pretends to believe for mum’s sake.”

“Oh…”

“Hey but, you’re still having fun right?”

“Mhm.”

“Good, you have no idea how happy that makes me Clover.”

“And thank you again for going so far as to get poinsettias,” Clover said, moving from Leon’s hold just for a moment to give the man a chaste kiss. “That really was sweet of you.”

“I knew you were feeling a little homesick so I hoped maybe having a piece of home would help… it did help right?”

“It did.”

“Good, then that’s all that matters,” Leon said gently, tucking Clover’s face into the crook of his neck as he held her gently, both so warm and content it didn’t take long to drift into a peaceful sleep, but not before the couple uttered a sweet.

“I love you.”

~~~

“Both of you, wake up wake up!” Hop shouted happily, shaking both Leon and Clover before moving to the window to open the shades, letting the morning sun.

“Hop five more minutes,” Leon groaned sleepily, Clover carefully slipping out of his grasp and smiling at his excitable brother who was nearly jumping in place.

“Santa came?”

“Yeah! He got us all a little something too! Even something for you, Clover!”

“For me?” Clover said, cocking her head.

“Yeah! I guess you must have been a good girl this year!” Hop said, moving out of the room and down the stairs. “Now hurry up and get down here before I open your gifts!”

“He sounds serious,” Clover said, shaking Leon up who let out a large yawn.

“He is, he got through half mine last year before I came down…”

Clover giggled, hopping out of bed, Leon following behind as the couple made their way downstairs to the living room, a small pile of presents next to Hop with his name printed on them with a few for Clover, Leon, and their mother to the side.

“Mum’s still tired so she’ll open her stuff later,” Hop said, nearly bouncing in his seat as Clover and Leon sat near their respective piles that Hop had already organized for them.

For Leon, Santa had gotten him a new cap for his collection, a deep burgundy that matched his Battle Tower outfit, some new boots he had been in need of, and a few pairs of warm fluffy socks with designs of that of his pokemon team.

For Clover, a hat designed like an Applin to help keep her warm in the chilly Galarian winter, and some needed gardening supplies for her work with Milo and for her poinsettias!

And for Hop, books upon books about Pokemon for his new work as Sonia’s lab assistance, and even a coat almost identical to hers for him to where once he returned after the holidays.

“Ok now that Santa’s gifts are done, Clover for you,” Leon said, pressing his gift into her hands, and Hop doing the same.

Leon’s was an extremely soft Whimsicott pillow, made from Whisicott fleece too! And Hop had gotten Clover an Appltetun plushy that was nearly live sized, Leon had truthfully paid for the gift but Hop had picked it out.

“Thank you both, these are amazing!” Clover said, hugging the brother who happily hugged her back.

“You next Lee,” Hop said, nearly shoving his present in his brother’s face, Clover taking a more gentle approach in handing her gift over.

From Hop, a signed rare league Hop card-

“Heeey,” Leon said, raising a brow.

“Heh, just kidding, here.”

Ok, Hop’s actual gift to his brother was a mini-Charizard statuette and from Clover.

“... Love this is, this is gorgeous,” Leon said gently, Clover beaming at how awestruck Leon seemed to be over her gift for him.

In his hands was a painting of a breathtaking sunset, almost lifelike, and soaring to the setting sun was a familiar-looking Charizard with two trainers on his back.

“Flying with you is one of my happiest memories,” Clover admitted with a small blush. “So I wanted to make sure that day would never be forgotten, and that with this we could always remember our first date.”

“Clover…” Leon said gently, leaning over and kissing her, much deeper than the few chaste ones prior. “You know I’ll never forget that day too, but thank you, this is perfect.”

“Bleh, get a room you two!” Hop said, breaking up the moment with a cackle as Leon threw Clover’s Whimsicott pillow at his brother. “Hey! Can I keep this now? Is this my gift?”

“No,” Clover said, taking the pillow back, before handing Hop his gift, and Leon doing the same.

From Clover, she had made Hop a small hand-knitted tiny Wooloo, and from Leon a pair of snug Wooloo slippers that was even made from Wooloo fleece.

“Aww, Clover did you make this?” Hop asked, holding the gift gently as Clover nodded. “Thank you, I’m gonna put this on my table so it’s safe,” Hop said, moving quickly but carefully up to his room to pack his gifts away.

“Actually I need to get something from upstairs real quick too,” Clover said, leaving Leon by his lonesome self. Now just what else could Clover have in store?

~~~

“Is everything ok?” Leon called up the stairs, Hop had returned and had been chatting up a storm, but something told Leon that he was just trying to distract him. Clover had been in his room for some time.

“Yep! Just one minute!”

“One minute?” Lean asked, beginning to ascend up the steps and slowly making his way towards his room. “Clover what are yo- oh.”

Leon froze in the doorway, in his room where all the missing mistletoe, hanging in his room, Clover jumping up trying to get the final one. “So that’s where they all went,” Leon said with a small chuckle as he made his way to Clover’s side, helping her hang the final one. “You plan this with Hop?”

“It was my idea, but he did help out,” Clover admitted with a cheeky smile. “Well, Merry Christmas Leon, and you know what they say about mistletoes~”

“You have to kiss if you’re under them, and lemme guess I’m gonna get a kiss for everyone hanging in here?” Clover nodded. “You little menace…” He said softly, leaning down as they kissed, again and again, one for every mistletoe hanging, just as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY JANUARY 4TH, ahaha well this was done a bit ago but I wanted to ensure the gift receiver didn't want any edits  
> ANYWHO, this is my Secret Santa gift to https://twitter.com/WanderinGijinka where she wanted so nice Christmas fluff between her adorable OC Clover (whom you can learn all about on her twitter, go follow) and Leon and his family!
> 
> Honestly had a lot of fun running with the different prompts she had in mind and super glad she enjoyed this gift, Rabu again Merry Christmas!
> 
> And to the rest, hope ya enjoy~


End file.
